Eredin Bréacc Glas
|voice = Steven Hartley}} Eredin Bréacc Glas, also named by unicorns "Sparrowhawk", was an Aen Elle elf and commander of an elven cavalry known as the Dearg Ruadhri, meaning "Red Riders" or "Red Horsemen". Andrzej Sapkowski In the fifth novel of the Witcher saga, Lady of the Lake, Ciri first meets Eredin on her way to Tir ná Lia in the world of the Aen Elle. There he brings her to the king, Auberon Muircetach, where she is told that, because of her direct link to Lara Dorren, she will only be allowed to leave once she has given birth to an heir to the throne. Knowing that he had made an impression on her and that she was likely infatuated with him, Eredin used that to his advantage to push his and Avallac'h's plans, then unknown to the king, further. Eredin and Avallac'h, an Aen Saevherne elf, were actually the de facto rulers of the Aen Elle given that Auberon was reclusive and uninvolved in the day-to-day life of his people. Later, he also killed the king, possibly unwittingly, by supplying him with some sort of aphrodisiac or performance enhancer for his encounters with Ciri. He is said to have once possessed (along with Avallac'h) The Gate of the Worlds, a great power allowing one to control space and time, but he lost it, now trying to retrieve it. It is known that he and Avallac'h used that power to gain control of at least one world (that being the Aen Elle world where they killed all humans)- something Ciri only realized during her escape when she found a huge pile of human bones. This was later confirmed by the unicorns. After Ciri's escape from Tir ná Lia, Eredin and his cavalry chased her through space and time finally catching up with her in a forest on an unknown world. He also haunted Ciri as a wraith while she rested in a French tavern telling her that he would wait for her on The Spiral - a place he said she would eventually enter after her long journey through space and time. That was the last mention of him in the novels. In the human world, he was known and feared as the King of the Wild Hunt, the group of spectres actually being the cavalry he commands. * See also: King of the Wild Hunt The Witcher Battle Arena Eredin Bréacc Glas is one of playable characters in MOBA "The Witcher Battle Arena" added with Season 3 Update and has a lot of interesting weapons, skills, and skins. He is a warrior class hero. Eredin pursues Cirilla across the main regions of third installment, aided by two of his generals: Imlerith and Caranthir. Associated quests * Kaer Morhen * The Nilfgaardian Connection * The Battle of Kaer Morhen * On Thin Ice Journal entry : The name of the King of the Wild Hunt, the identity of the lord of nightmares, the being behind the frightful mask - this long remained unknown. Over time, however, scraps of information gradually coalesced into a full likeness of our foe - but did nothing to detract from the terror he inspired. : The Wild Hunt was in truth an elite cavalry brigade from the world of the Aen Elle, the Alder Folk, and was commanded by their ambitious and ruthless king, Eredin Breacc Glas. He would travel via secret paths through the cold emptiness between his world from ours to capture victims and take them back to his homeland as slaves. : The current object of his Hunt was Cirilla, whose power he wanted to harness for his own uses. The only obstacle in his path - Geralt of Rivia. : Ciri was able to shed a bit of light on the commander of the Wild Hunt's motivations. The threat of annihilation hung over the Aen Elle homeland. Eredin, a warrior and a conqueror by nature, decided to solve this problem in the simplest possible way - by seizing our world. The key to doing so? Ciri's power, which would allow him to open the gates to a full-scale invasion. : Trusting in the strength of his magic and the skill of his Riders, Eredin boldly launched a frontal assault on Kaer Morhen. Despite the defenders' noble sacrifices, he came close to victor. Only Ciri's unleashed power forced Eredin to fall back. It was clear, however, that he would learn from this defeat and that his next attack would be insurmountable. : According to Avallach'h, it was Eredin who bore responsibility for the death of Auberon Muircetach, the previous ruler of the Aen Elle. Revealing this fact would certainly not earn him friends and popularity amongst the Alder Folk. : Eredin's last battle is worthy of a poem - nay, an epic - all to itself, yet this is neither the time nor the place to pen it. To be brief, on that fateful day the cruel King of the Hunt seemed unstoppable and tore asunder all who dared stand in his way - until, that is, his way led him smack into Geralt of Rivia. The two expert fighters faced off in a last skirmish on the ghastly deck of the Naglfar. The fight was long and difficult, but the witcher's blade struck true in the end, cutting down Eredin's dreams of power and conquest. : So died Eredin Bréacc Glas, King of the Wild Hunt. Gwent There are also five leader cards with Eredin's name as leader of Monsters Gwent deck. Four of which are in base game, while fifth one comes with Hearts of StoneExpansion. * Eredin Bréacc Glas: The Treacherous * Eredin: Commander of the Red Riders * Eredin: King of the Wild Hunt * Eredin: Destroyer of Worlds * Eredin: Bringer of Death Videos File:The_Witcher_3_Eredin_Final_Boss_Fight_(Hard_Mode) File:How_to_beat_EREDIN_on_ANY_DIFFICULTY_–_Top_10_toughest_bosses_in_WITCHER_3-Eredin_Bréacc_Glas Gallery Heros-eredin.jpg|As depicted in the Witcher Battle Arena game. The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt-Eredin.jpg Eredin after killing King Auberon.jpg Eredin face reveal.jpg Eredin face reveal-0.jpg Tw2 king wild hunt flashback 1.jpg Tw3 cardart monsters eredin bronze.png|Eredin gwent card art (bronze level) Tw3 cardart monsters eredin copper.png|Eredin gwent card art (copper level) Tw3 cardart monsters eredin silver.png|Eredin gwent card art (silver level) Tw3 cardart monsters eredin gold.png|Eredin gwent card art (gold level) Tw3 cardart monsters eredin platinium.png|Eredin gwent card art (platinum level) File:Eredin Gwent standalone cardart.jpg|Gwent standalone cardart External links * (leader card) * (summoned) de:Eredin Bréacc Glas es:Eredin Bréacc fr:Eredin Bréacc Glas it:Eredin Bréacc Glas pl:Eredin Bréacc Glas uk:Ередін Бреакк Глас pt-br:Eredin Bréacc Glas ru:Эредин Бреакк Глас Category:Elves Category:Characters in the novels Category:The Witcher Battle Arena characters Category:The Witcher 3 characters